Pulkit Samrat
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Film Actor & Model |knownfor = Acting in Fukrey & Pagalpanti. |spouse = Shweta Rohira (m. 2014–2015) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 14 |Year = 2020 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @PulkitSamrat |InstagramUserName = pulkitsamrat }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 14. Biography Pulkit Samrat was born and brought up in a Punjabi Hindu family in Punjab, where his family has its real estate business. He studied at Manav Sthali School, and completed his schooling from Montfort Senior Secondary School, Ashok Vihar, Delhi and joined an advertising course at Apeejay Institute of Design, Delhi. However, after studying for five months, he received a modelling assignment. Thereafter he quit his studies and shifted to Mumbai, where he joined an acting course run by Kishore Namit Kapoor. He married his long-time girlfriend Shweta Rohira on 3 November 2014. Rohira is a "rakhi-sister" to actor Salman Khan. Khan was even involved in the promotion of Pulkit Samrat's debut film. The couple separated in November 2015. Samrat then dated Yami Gautam for about 1-2 years and the couple broke off. As of 2019, Samrat is dating Kriti Kharbanda, his costar in Veerey Ki Wedding and Pagalpanti. Career Pulkit shifted to Mumbai in 2005, and made his television debut in the role of Lakshya Virani in the long-running television show, by Balaji Telefilms, Ekta Kapoor, Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi in 2006, which got his first recognition, though he quit the show in 2007. In 2011, Samrat appeared as the lead in choreographer Vaibhavi Merchant's musical theatrical Taj Express. He made his film debut with Bittoo Boss (2012), wherein he played the role of a wedding videographer from Punjab. Though the film didn't do well, he got noticed. His performance in Bittoo Boss (2012) led to his second film Fukrey, produced by Farhan Akhtar and Ritesh Sidhwani. The film was released in June 2013 to good reviews, and later became a sleeper hit. In 2014, he appeared in a cameo role in Jai Ho as a police inspector. Then he played the lead in O Teri, produced by Atul Agnihotri, opposite Bilal Amrohi and Sarah Jane Dias. In 2015, his first film was Arbaaz Khan's Dolly Ki Doli opposite Sonam Kapoor and Rajkumar Rao. In 2016, Samrat starred in Divya Khosla Kumar's Sanam Re opposite Yami Gautam. The film was a flop. In the same year, he again paired with Yami Gautam for Junooniyat. The film was a Box office bomb. In 2017, he came back with the second installment of Fukrey titled Fukrey Returns. The film was a box office success. In 2018, Samrat was seen in Veerey Ki Wedding, 3 Storeys and can also be seen in Paltan. All three films were flops. In 2019 he will appear in Anees Bazmees directorial Pagalpanti alongside John Abraham, Arshad Warsi, Kriti Kharbanda, Ileana D'Cruz, Urvashi Rautela, Anil Kapoor, and Saurabh Shukla. He has also been signed on for Karan Johar's production Ticket To Bollywood co starring Vicky Kaushal, Amyra Dastur, and Shweta Tripathi. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 14) Nominations History Trivia References